Star Guild Sapper
Wherever the mountains touch the sky you can be sure to find dwarves of the Star Guild. There, at the roof of the world they dig great sunken amphitheaters open to the twinkling night sky. With patience only a dwarf can muster, they wait for the very stars to fall from the heavens. When such an event occurs, no force on Crystalia can prevent them from retrieving the precious celestial metals for use in their forges. Stats *'Type:' Dwarf Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Citrine *'Abilities: 'Immune: Knockdown *'Unique Actions:' Astral Hammer, POW!, Star Shine *'Potions:' Burning Bloom *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 2B1R (Melee : 2) *'Armor:' 3B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 3B *'Dexterity:' 2B *'Hearts:' 6 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 Gameplay Stats: '''The Star Guild Sapper has high offense of 2B1R STR and melee range of 2. He has average defense of 3B. Like most Dwarf heroes, he has above average 6 Hearts and is Immune to Knockdown. '''Abilities: Astral Hammer gives the Sapper consistent access to AOE with melee Cross 2 Knockdown. POW! allows the Sapper to Blast high defense monsters by increasing his offense to 2B2R STR (3.67 avg/10 max) and dealing Massive Damage while retaining melee range 2. It is more powerful compared to other offensive actions with Massive damage as it only grants .33 avg/1 max star less increased offense (+1R instead of +1G), but only costs 2 action points opposed to 3, making it easier for the Sapper to potentially use it twice in a single activation if he increases his action points. As such, the Sapper will typically want to use POW! against multiple wound monsters over basic melee attacks unless he wants to roll dice more times to fish for hearts and potions or he has high enough offense he can rely on rolling Critical Success. Star Shine is a support action that makes to Sapper immune to all status effects. As it is an Augment with no range, it can only be used on himself, but lasts until the the Sapper's next upkeep. Star Shine is best when used proactively since it can prevent the Sapper from suffering status effects through potentially multiple Consul turns. If used reactively, Star Shine will remove all status effects except Ice since Ice prevents the Sapper from using Star Shine. Fire deals its wound during the hero's upkeep before the Sapper can use Star Shine. The action point spent on Star Shine cancels out the one lost to Poison (but there is still value in doing this against Virulent models). Bane is already removed at the end of the hero's activation and by then, the Sapper will already have been vulnerable during the Consul's turn. As such, Star Shine is most effective at removing Hex, Slow, and Immobile. Although the Sapper has average defense, due to his innate immunity to Knockdown, Star Shine, above average 6 Hearts, and ability to deal sufficient AOE or Blast to maintain Wrath in Arcade, he can be a suitable Tank when he consistently uses Star Shine proactively and increases his defense. Potion: Burning Bloom is a red potion that deals a Dangerous Melee Wave 1 Fire attack. Dangerous Wave attacks officially affect the user in addition to allies within the AOE template. As it is a melee attack, it can be used by the Sapper or another STR hero to good effect. Be careful using it with multiple wound monsters that drop Loot as the Fire can defeat the monsters and deprive the heroes of the loot. The Sapper can use Star Shine prior to using Burning Bloom to avoid the Fire effect if he hits himself. Have your playgroup agree whether Dangerous Wave attacks damage the user since that will impact how strong Burning Bloom will be during the match. Strategy: '''The Sapper is an offensive melee AOE Blaster Tank Debuff STR hero. The Sapper has a strong opener and can use '''Burning Bloom, Astral Hammer or POW!, and a basic melee attack or Star Shine in a single activation. This means he can deal Fire, Knockdown, 2 AOE or 1 AOE and Massive Damage, and a basic melee attack or become immune to status effects in a single activation. You will typically want to Burning Bloom first in case his following attacks replenish his potion. Equipment/Buffs: '''The Sapper increases his offense with STR and defense with ARM. If you would like him to Tank, focus on increasing his defense since he already starts with high offense and can further increase it with POW! when necessary. Focusing on offense also works well for the Sapper as POW!'s Massive Damage stacks with Critical Success and all his AOE's also deal debuffs. He will typically never need WILL or DEX. Consider giving him additional action points to use POW! multiple times during his activation to Blast a high defense multiple wound monster. '''Limitations: '''The Sapper has a max range of 2 and no engage or retreat and thus may be kited. If the Sapper proactively uses Star Shine, the Consul can potentially ignore him and attack more vulnerable heroes. The Sapper only starts with average defense so if he has not used Star Shine, his increased Hearts only make him slightly harder to defeat compared to other heroes. '''Party: The Sapper is a strong pick for the STR AOE/Blaster/Tank role in a party. His Burning Bloom is beneficial to other STR heroes. He relies on his party to deal ranged attacks and Heal. Available Through Caverns of Roxor Category:Heroes Category:Caverns of Roxor __NOEDITSECTION__